dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Z Sword
けたァ〜!! のゼットソード |Rōmaji title =Nuketā〜!! Densetsu no Zetto Sōdo |Literal title =It Came Ou~t!! The Legendary Z Sword |Number = 243 |Manga = The Zeta Sword |Saga = Majin Buu Saga |Airdate = October 19, 1994 |English Airdate = September 24, 2002 |Previous = Learn to Fuse! |Next = Race to Capsule Corp. }} けたァ〜!! のゼットソード|Nuketā〜!! Densetsu no Zetto Sōdo|lit. "It Came Ou~t!! The Legendary Z Sword"}} is the twelfth episode of the Majin Buu Saga and the two hundred forty-third overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on October 19, 1994. Its original American airdate was September 24, 2002. Summary On The Lookout, Videl is crouched up like a ball sitting off to the side, Bulma still can not believe what has happened and realizes that he was strong enough to defeat Cell, but not strong enough to defeat Buu, while Chi-Chi is lying on a bed being fanned by her father as he realizes that Chi-Chi has now lost both her husband and her son. Videl refuses to believe that Gohan is dead and tells the others that they haven't found him and acted like they buried him. Krillin tells her how he can not feel his life force, meaning he is dead, but Videl persists, almost certain that Krillin is wrong as she tells him that Gohan can't be gone, because she didn't get a chance to be together with him. Videl then looks outside, hoping that Gohan is safe somewhere. On the Sacred World of the Kai, as he places his hands on the Z Sword, Gohan asks what will happen if he were to pull it out and Kibito simply replies that he will be more powerful. Gohan then tries to pull out the sword and falls back on his head with his hands pounding red. After the failed attempt in his normal form, Gohan gives it a go again and turns into a Super Saiyan 2. With his strength, he pulls it out, also managing to ruin a bit of ground around it. Kibito is extremely amazed at this. Gohan then tries to lift the sword up, but fails, falling backwards due to the sword's immense weight. He then struggles a bit getting back up, then he comically says "Hey, I think I know how to beat Majin Buu. All I have to do is hand him this sword. It's so heavy that he won't be able to move his arms." Kibito then tells Gohan he has to master the sword in order to beat Majin Buu because he can not wobble around like he currently is. Gohan offers Kibito the sword, handing it over to him. Kibito takes it, but it is so heavy and contains so much mass that Kibito barely even holds it and it just falls out of his hands when he tried lifting it up. On Kami's Lookout, Goku, Piccolo, Goten and Trunks continue their lessons, learning the basics of the Fusion Dance. Goku stresses how they need to learn it as quickly as possible, how little time they will have to get the job done once fused, and how they would need to wait an hour before they could fuse again. When Goku tells them to become Super Saiyans for this, Goten and Trunks just stare at him furiously. Goku asks them what is wrong and they both look at each other, then why Goku wasn't there when Vegeta was fighting Majin Buu. Goku responds that he was knocked out, but the pair remain unsatisfied by his answer and accuses him of being a coward and for not helping Vegeta or Gohan fight Buu. Goku is briefly stunned by their outburst, but manages to talk them into agreeing to learn the fusion after Piccolo stands up for Goku and tells them that Goku wasn't being a coward. Then, Babidi and Majin Buu reach another city, and Babidi begins another broadcast demanding the location of Trunks, Goten, and Piccolo. As nobody speaks up, Babidi bids Buu to once again feed, and Buu this time chooses to turn the people of the city into chocolate bars. Trunks and Goten defy Piccolo's order not to close their eyes, and the boys are horrified by Babidi's vision. Mr. Satan is still attempting to figure out how to fly when his training is interrupted by a crowd of people wanting for him to confront and defeat Majin Buu. Mr. Satan decides to appease the crowd by telling them that he's working on a secret new technique for that purpose, while wondering to himself exactly how he can pull this off. Buu finds himself full for once, so he blasts the remaining chocolate bars, melting them over the city before destroying it. Trunks and Goten, having had enough, break their silence and tell Babidi that they intend to come for him and Buu. Piccolo quickly convinces the boys to stop before Babidi can trace them back to the Lookout. With newfound determination, Trunks and Goten stand ready to accept Goku's instruction. Major Events *Gohan frees the Z Sword. *Majin Buu destroys another city. Appearances Characters Locations *Earth **The Lookout **Papaya Island ***World Martial Arts Tournament *Other World **Sacred World of the Kai Objects *Halo *Potara *Z Sword Transformations *Super Saiyan Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Gohan Powers Up" - When Gohan pulls out the Z Sword. *"Sage Music" - When Trunks asks Goku why he wasn't there to help Gohan or Vegeta. Differences from the manga *Bulma, Videl and the others continuing to mourn the loss of Gohan and Vegeta with Krillin telling Videl that they can't sense Gohan's life force and Videl refusing to believe that Gohan is dead is exclusive to the anime. *Mr. Satan using training equipment to learn how to fly, only for it to fail miserably and then greet a crowd cheering him on to save them from Buu is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *This is the final time that Gohan is shown turning Super Saiyan in Dragon Ball Z. *One of Majin Buu's victims is clinging to a statue while he is being taken through the air. *Videl is the only person convinced that Gohan is still alive. She is actually correct, as Gohan is on the Sacred World of the Kais. *Goten and Trunks accuse Goku for not helping Gohan and Vegeta fight Buu, but this is actually not Goku's fault. Buu was too powerful and Goku was knocked unconscious by Vegeta after Vegeta realized that he let Buu out of his shell and decided to make the right decision in "The Losses Begin". Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 243 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 243 (BDZ) pt-br:A lendária Espada Z Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Majin Buu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z